


Открытый Океан | The Open Ocean

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 06, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Душа Сэма - это маяк Дина. И без неё он чувствует себя потерянным.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Открытый Океан | The Open Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Open Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787303) by [analineblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analineblue/pseuds/analineblue). 



Они находятся в каком-то баре посреди Небраски, и стул Сэма всё время шатается.

При каждом колебании Сэм выдаёт свой надменный лисий прищур — это может выглядеть забавно со стороны, но вот только Дину совсем не хочется смеяться.

— Дин, — говорит Сэм.

Это не вопрос и даже не утверждение. Просто слово.

Дин, должно быть, слишком долго пялится. Он так делает всё чаще и чаще, и его уже не волнует, заметит ли это Сэм. Он смотрит на лицо младшего, его волосы, особенно на то, как они завиваются около ушей, каждый раз удивляясь, как много здесь внешней схожести с его Сэмом, вот только содержание совсем другое.

— Дин? — повторяет Сэм. И во второй раз это даже немного похоже на вопрос.

Он не спрашивает «в чём дело?» или «чувак, с тобой всё в порядке?». Всего лишь имя. Дежурная вежливость, не более. Сэм следит за настроением Дина, но не из-за того, что волнуется за него, а потому, что излишне злой, беспокоящийся или пьяный старший Винчестер приносит слишком много неудобств. Сегодня Дин как раз может быть слишком пьяным.

— Скажи, что тебя тревожит, — произносит Сэм нейтральным тоном.

Да, этот Сэм иногда может удивлять, также как и его Сэм.

Дин вздыхает. Это был длинный день, и ему правда нужно было напиться. Поэтому он взваливает вину за следующие слова на алкоголь.

— Знаешь, мне всегда было интересно, о чём ты думаешь. Прежний ты. Ты, конечно, сказал, если бы я спросил, но я хотел узнать твои настоящие мысли.

Дин делает глубокий вдох, вспоминая долгие тёмные ночи, когда младший смотрел в окно Импалы, наверняка вспоминая Стэнфорд.

— Я был уверен, что ты думаешь о том, чтобы уехать. Собрать вещи и свалить подальше от всего сверхъестественного дерьма. Вернуться к нормальной жизни. Я сам хотел этого для тебя иногда.

Сэм сужает глаза, а Дин опустошает свой пятый/шестой/или какой там уже по счёту бокал виски, показывая бармену налить ещё. Тяжело выпивать с таким Сэмом, потому что этот бездушный мудак даже не пьянеет. А это раздражает, потому что Дин хочет посоревноваться. Такая уж у него натура.

— Приходили такие мысли, но это было очень давно. Не думаю, что я бы уехал, во всяком случае не навсегда, — спокойно-равнодушно отвечает Сэм.  
— Что же, это успокаивает, — говорит Дин, но ему не хватает сил даже на ухмылку. От следующей порции ему, скорее всего, станет плохо, так как пиво и виски не лучшее сочетание, но он всё равно опустошает стакан. Алкоголь обжигает горло, но это почти приятное облегчающее чувство.  
— Почему ты не пьянеешь? — спрашивает Дин, смотря в пустые глаза младшего, пытаясь найти хоть что-то от прежнего Сэма, хоть что-нибудь. Но скоро он сдаётся, ведь, в конце концов, сколько можно уже пробовать…

Иногда старший Винчестер думает, что душа Сэма была его маяком в реальном мире, потому что без неё, когда Дин смотрит в глаза брата и не видит ничего, кроме холодной пустоты, ему кажется, что он дрейфует посреди открытого океана без надежды на спасение.

Дин моргает, и лицо Сэма начинает расплываться — перед ним только тёмная вода и бескрайнее пустое небо.

— Мы уже говорили об этом. Понятия не имею. Скорее всего, просто побочный эффект.  
— Точно.

Дин допивает виски, и через секунду пространство вокруг него всё-таки начинает кружиться. Лицо Сэма сначала покрывается рябью, а затем и вовсе размывается. Дин может буквально представить, как младший вот-вот скажет «ладно, чувак, тебе уже хватит», а потом заберёт Дина и отвезёт в мотель, как хороший брат.

«Дерьмо», — думает Дин, пока его желудок скручивается, а тошнота подступает к горлу.  
Ёбаная ностальгия — дурацкая причина, чтобы напиваться, но он не может ничего с собой поделать.

Дин не помнит, как добрался до уборной. Возможно, сыграли роль отменные рефлексы, но он всё-таки сделал это и теперь склонился над унитазом, выблёвывая то, что не так давно было завтраком и ланчем.

Всё болит. Старшему Винчестеру кажется, что желудок пытается сожрать его заживо, ещё голова гудит, и кровь приливает к ушам. В груди тесно, лицо горит, и Дин понимает, что он больше так не может. Ему нужен Сэм, настоящий Сэм, помогавший Дину справляться с тем бардаком, который они называли своей жизнью. Но это всё неважно. Он просто хочет вернуть Сэма. Дин думает, что младший тоже бы этого хотел, если бы был способен испытывать похожие чувства. А тело брата, которое находится рядом, ходит и говорит, делает всё только хуже.

Дин слышит, как открывается дверь в уборную, и он знает по звуку шагов, что это Сэм.  
— Здесь, — хрипит Дин. — Буду через минуту…  
Но оказывается, что у его желудка другие планы.  
Старшего Винчестера наконец перестаёт рвать, когда руки Сэма обхватывают его за плечи. Очень вовремя, учитывая, что колени Дина вот-вот были готовы предательски разъехаться.  
— Я держу тебя, — тон Сэма спокойный и в то же время немного жуткий. Дин чувствует, как его желудок совершает ещё один кульбит. Но всё успокаивается через минуту, когда Сэм кладёт ладони на его потный лоб и просто обнимает, а время будто застыло в этот момент. Старшему Винчестеру немного стыдно от того, как хорошо чувствовать эти руки на своей коже, как хорошо чувствовать тепло Сэма, пусть даже такого Сэма.  
Однако Дин всё-таки отталкивает брата и неуверенно поднимается. Ему уже лучше: головокружения нет, а лицо Сэма не расплывается перед глазами. Старший Винчестер идёт к раковине, чтобы умыться, и когда он заканчивает, то видит, что Сэм смотрит на него так, словно Дин какой-то диковинный зверь в зоопарке.  
— Что? Неужели не видел, как человек блюёт? Возможно, и так, но это не самое ужасное, что с нами случалось.  
— Мои воспоминания никуда не делись. Я видел, как тебя рвало, и не раз.

Дин трясёт головой, но Сэм продолжает смотреть на него своим сучьим взглядом, пока Дин не взрывается.

— Блядь, Сэм, какого хрена?  
— Чего ты хочешь, Дин? — сухо спрашивает Сэм, но его слова наконец не звучат, как голый факт, а так, словно он думал, по меньшей мере, секунд десять, прежде чем задать вопрос.  
Старший Винчестер закатывает глаза.  
— А как ты сам думаешь? Хочу выбраться из этой долбаной комнаты для начала. И неплохо бы душ принять.  
— Нет, чего ты хочешь от меня? То, как ты смотрел на меня раньше, наводит на мысли, — впервые в голосе Сэма чувствуется любопытство. — Я не хотел поднимать эту тему, чтобы избежать ненужных осложнений, но если ты чего-то хочешь от меня в плане близости, тебе нужно только попросить.  
— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — говорит Дин, испытывая дискомфорт, не связанный с его состоянием.

То, что у было у них с Сэмом, — и неважно, насколько это считалось аморальным в глазах общества — принадлежало им и только им двоим, а то, что он сейчас видит во взгляде Сэма без души, кажется неправильным.

— Я всё помню, Дин.  
— Я знаю, но нет, — отвечает старший Винчестер, пытаясь подавить злость от слегка удивлённого выражения лица Сэма.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Сэм, разводя руками, будто показывая, что ему, разумеется, всё равно.

Однако Дин ещё достаточно пьян, и он понимает, что стоит только взглянуть в глаза Сэма, и они начнут трахаться в этой же кабинке рядом с его собственной рвотой.  
Это отвратительно. Дин отвратителен, потому что какая-то его часть представляет, как горячий и узкий рот Сэма обхватит его член и возьмёт так глубоко, как только можно.

Дин пытается не думать об этом, потому что есть более важные вещи, и он, в конце концов, не озабоченный подросток, у которого в голове один секс, но, видит бог, ему этого не хватает. Не хватает дыхания Сэма, обволакивающего его шею, вкуса Сэмовых губ, каждого сантиметра тела брата. Того невероятного чувства душевного единения. Кажется, что он путник в пустыне, изнывающий от жажды, который никак не может найти источник.

Дин облокачивается на раковину, постукивая по гладкой поверхности. Он делает глубокий вдох, и его отпускает. Должно отпустить. Пусть он сейчас и не очень хорошо соображает, но человек, который смотрит на него глазами брата — не Сэм. Не полностью и не в том смысле, который важен для Дина. Ему даже не нужно смотреть в глаза Сэма, в которых читается неприкрытая похоть, он может чувствовать это в воздухе, во всём окружающем их пространстве.

Сэм усмехается и облизывает губы.

— Я могу сказать, о чём ты думаешь, Дин. Всё нормально.  
— Нет, это не так.  
— Всё могло бы быть проще — обычный, ни к чему не обязывающий секс, — Сэм специально подчеркивает последнюю часть, будто ему не всё равно, клюнет Дин или нет.  
— Сильно сомневаюсь, — говорит Дин, хотя во рту у него всё пересохло. — Но я ценю твою заботу.

Затем Дин проходит мимо Сэма, и выходит из уборной. Дверь позади захлопывается слишком громко.

***

— Всё не обязательно должно быть таким запутанным, — говорит Сэм, усаживаясь в водительское кресло. — Может, так было раньше, но… сейчас всё может быть по-другому.

Дин на минуту смотрит на спокойный, почти умиротворённый взгляд его глаз. Практически такой же взгляд был у Сэма, когда тот пытался убедить брата не заказывать бургер с луком на ланч.

— Не могу сказать, что я не согласен с тобой, — говорит Дин, чтобы просто расставить все точки над и. — Но всё равно этого не будет.

Сэм пожимает плечами, заводя мотор.

— Как хочешь.

Дин устал, и его голова буквально раскалывается на части. Старший Винчестер не уверен, что ему полегчает. Скорее всего, именно этого он и заслуживает, как и жуткое похмелье, которое наступит завтра.

Сэм включает радио. Он отбивает пальцами в ритм под музыку (что, кстати, никогда бы не сделал его Сэм, по крайней мере, уж точно не под Black Sabbath), а Дин закрывает глаза.

Интересно, испытывал ли Сэм те же ощущения? Когда ты сидишь в пассажирском сиденье, и каждый сантиметр тела бунтует против сковавшего его пространства, и в то же время ты понимаешь, что здесь твоё настоящее место. Потому что знаешь, что больше некуда пойти.

Да. Дин уверен, что с Сэмом так и было. И он уверен, что так случится ещё не раз.

Потому что, если душа Сэма его маяк, то Дин сделает всё, чтобы вернуть её обратно.


End file.
